


Instincts

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, F/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another vampire makes a move on Hoyt while they're in Fangtasia. Jessica is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

The music at Fangtasia isn't the kind of thing that Jessica would ever listen to of her own choice - but maybe that makes her like it here all the more. With lush red walls and the scent of lust and desperation in the air, something about the heavy beats force her to confront her fangs. Standing at Pam's side, she runs her tongue over the blunt edges of her incisors, knowing that her fangs are hidden there and just waiting to spring forth.

Hoyt is at the bar, grabbing himself a beer, but she hasn't asked him to bring her anything. God, she's hoping he _doesn't_ bring her anything - she doesn't think she could stand the taste of TruBlood tonight. When she gets home, they'll slip into bed and she can sip from his neck. It's so much better than the bottled crap; it tastes so alive. It tastes like _Hoyt_.

"Don't look now," Pam drawls, "but I think someone is eyeing up your piece of meat."

Jessica frowns and looks over her shoulder towards the bar. Hoyt is easy to spot - he's so tall that he always stands out in a crowd, and with his plaid shirt on he is never going to mix in well with the leather-clad goths at the bar.

The woman standing next to him, however, fits in perfectly. She wears a corset that would restrict almost all breathing - if she needed to breathe. Even from across the bar, Jessica can tell that she's a vampire.

She is a vampire who has her hand on Hoyt.

The woman's hand is resting on his upper arm, and she is standing far closer to him than she needs to. Hoyt is adorably awkward, looking around as if searching for rescue.

She's across the bar before she even knows what is happening, her body reacting faster than she can think. She grabs the vampire's shoulder and yanks her backwards, pulling her wicked hand off of Hoyt's arm. She would rip the woman to pieces if she could. She would tear her limb from limb and stick her head on a pike for good measure.

"He is _mine_ ," she snarls, her lip curled.

The vampire's eyebrows rise, and she looks past Jessica to Hoyt. Jessica won't look away from the enemy's face, but whatever she finds from Hoyt seems to amuse her.

"Sorry, sunshine - I didn't realise he was taken," she says, backing off with her hands up, half-laughing. "No harm done."

Breathing heavily, having not conquered that instinct yet, Jessica watches her go. She traces her movements like a predator, belatedly realising that her fangs are out and that the attention of half of the patrons of the bar is on her and Hoyt.

Hoyt's hand lands gently on her shoulder. "Jess..."

She spins around and grabs his wrist so hard that he won't be able to break free. "This way," she instructs, pulling him in the direction of Eric's office. Pam arches an eyebrow at her on the way but doesn't tell her not to go there. Thankfully, Eric isn't around tonight - otherwise she would have had to drag Hoyt out the backdoor or down into Fangtasia's gross basement.

She slams the door hard behind them after they enter. "Jess, c'mon. I wasn't doing anything, I swear. She started talking to me, that's all. I wouldn't - "

She shuts him up with a kiss that is filled with fangs and anger. He grunts in surprise but goes with it, resting his hands on her hips.

"I've never felt like that before," she admits against his lips, pushing him back towards Eric's desk. "It made me feel so alive."

Not any kinda life either - alive and fighting-strong, every instinct on alert to protect what belonged to her, to defend her claim. She leads Hoyt back until he thumps against the desk, and then she pushes him a little bit further so that he has to lean against it. He's taller than her by a good mile or two, but like this she can crowd him in, placing her palms flat against the desk on either side of his hips.

"When I used to hear Bill talking about Sookie like that I thought he was mad," she says. "I didn't get it then. I get it now. God, I really get it now."

She gives a half-laugh in surprise at herself, at her own emotions and her own recklessness, before her hand shoots up to Hoyt's neck, lightning-fast. She yanks the band-aid over his neck away, causing him to yelp and exposing those pretty marks on his neck. Her marks.

She sinks her fingers into his short hair and tugs his head to the side, exposing his long, tanned neck. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows hard, but he doesn't resist her. He doesn't tell her to stop; he is hers, completely.

Fangs bared, she sinks them into his neck without pausing for thought. Hoyt jerks against her when the skin first pops open, but he settles down again after the first taste of blood hits her tongue. His whole body seems to sag, like there's nothing he can do but relax when she's feeding from him.

 _Hers hers hers_. Every pump of Hoyt's heart confirms it.

She retracts her fangs before she takes too much, and licks the wound clean. She would offer him her blood to heal him up again, but he wouldn't take it - more than that, she doesn't want the wound to go. It should be there, just while they're in Fangtasia. It needs to stay around for everyone to see.

"Got that outta your system?" Hoyt asks, running his fingers through her hair.

She looks down from him and folds herself against his chest, resting her cheek against him so that her head tucks beneath his chin. "For now," she admits. "First we've gotta go out there and show that skank-hoe who you belong to."

Hoyt chuckles, a gut-deep sound that hooks straight through her. She wants him. She has him.

And, by God, she's going to make sure that everybody knows it.


End file.
